


Discovering Sexual Urges (a very short story)

by aPreTtyLittleLIAR



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Freudian Elements, Kid Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Underage - Freeform, blow job kinda, phallic stage, younger!liam, younger!zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPreTtyLittleLIAR/pseuds/aPreTtyLittleLIAR
Summary: Liam and Zayn 'masturnate' together at Zayn's house whilst Zayn's mother is down stairs.





	Discovering Sexual Urges (a very short story)

Liam loved spending the night at Zayn's house. Zayn was his ' _bestest_ ' friend ever. The two met at pre-school and vowed to stay together for ever and ever and ever. Zayn and Liam were also in the same grade 3 class at school they did everything together, played together, sat together and walked to meet their parents together at the end of the day outside of school was no different.

It was a the Friday evening which meant... sleepover at Zayn's, every second Friday Liam stayed at Zayn's house and the other Friday if neither of them were busy they stayed at Liam's house. That one particular night Zayn's mum was reading them a bedtime story as per usual, except this night Zayn kept interrupting his mother to point out facts or ask questions or even tell Liam something irrelevant to the book. Each time Mrs Malik listened and answered before asking Zayn if he was ready to read again.

"Your face is chubby" Zayn comments whilst poking Liam's face with his finger, eyes trained on Liam's small face. Liam's cute chubby face shifted into a frown thinking Zayn was being a meanie, his lips drawing into a pout upset and wondering why his best friend was being so mean.

"Zayn!" Mrs. Malik scolded tone raised to warn her son he was being rude, about to ask him to apologize to Liam.

"I like it, it's cute!"Zayn continues giggling ignoring his mothers scolding to finish his interrupted sentence.

"Thwank you: Liam mumbles to Zayn looking at him with adorable little brown eyes before continuing "I like your face too" in a shy voice, leaning over to poke Zayn's face in emphasis. 

"AWWW" Mrs. Malik coos before looking at the time. Mrs Malik finished the last two pages of the book before tucking her son and Liam in.

"Goodnight boys" Mrs Malik said lingering at the door before closing it and making her way downstairs.

Once Mrs. Malik was out the room Zayn pushed his side of the blanket down and pushed his hand down is own pants and started rubbing his willy furiously.

"Zayn what are u doin?" Liam exclaim , eyebrows settling up to his forehead in surprise.

"I'm masturnating: Zayn tells him as if it's an obvious thing a 7 year-old should know.

"Can I masturnating too?" Liam asked voice going a little higher in pitch. Wide eyed still watching Zayn 'masturnate'.

"Yeah" Zayn replies before moaning softly.

"How do  I do it?" Liam's asks staring at the crotch of his pants.

Zayn takes his hand off his own willy before shoving his hand down Liam's pants .

"Like this" Zayn whispers as if it is a secret between the two of them.

"Oh-Zayn" Liam moans as his own hand find it's way down Zayn's pants, however Zayn stops his movements and Liam's pulling his pants and his boxer shorts down in one go.

"Touch my willy now Leeyum" Zayn commands. Liam pulls his pants and boxers down and reaches over to grasp Zayn's willy.

Zayn grabs a hold of Liam's willy and starts rubbing it. Both boys moaning, "Shhh my mummy will hear" Zayn grumbles.

 

Zayn's mum downstairs watching Criminal Minds unaware of what is going on upstairs.

 

Both boys continued rubbing until they both come white liquid spilled all over each others hands.

"Where did you learn that Zaynie" exclaims Liam is a half question, half rhetorical questions.

"I saw my sister's boyfriend masturnating" Zayn says licking Liam's cum off his hands.

"Why are you licking the white stuff?" Liam asks.

"My sister's boyfriend did it." Zayn replies shrugging slightly like it's no big deal.

"Oh" Liam hesitantly started licking his hand which was covered in Zayn's cum, as he licked he became more sure of what he was doing and become more confident. Liam cleaned his hand off and was satisfied until......he saw that Zayn's willy was covered in white stuff still. Without thinking Liam leaned over and started licking over Zayn's willy, cleaning the white stuff off of there. Cleaning the area of any white stuff or as adults know it cum.

"Oh Liam!" Zayn moaned.

Zayn became hard again and Liam kept licking until he came again.

After they cleaned up the boys pulled their pants ( and boxers) back up.

"Can I lick your willy again sometime?" Liam asked as they huddled closer together. 

"As long as I can lick yours" Zayn compromises wrapping his arms around Liam yawning.

"Deal" Liam yawns out closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, Zayn followed in pursuit.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mrs Malik found them cuddled up the next morning smiling in their sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all FAKE. I studied Freud a little and was inspired to write this after reading about the psycho-sexual stages especially the phallic stage in particular. I do NOT , NOT support pedophilia behaviour. I'm sorry it's so short, feedback and critics (NOT HATE) is welcomed! :)


End file.
